Shanaynay's second date
by LonelybytheMoonlight
Summary: This is about Shane and Shanaynay's relationship. (Shane Dawson from Youtube.) The phone calls are always Shanaynay talking unless I list another character's name before the text. How will their date go? Will it be a disaster like the last one? Read on to find out!


_**Shanaynay's second date**_

It was a busy day at work and Shanaynay was working the drive through. A family had ordered a lot of food, and she just wasn't in the mood to keep track of everything they ordered.

"…and then I want a-"

"Yo wait hold up." She said, cutting the man off mid-sentence.

She walked up to the manager's door and pounded on it.

" um _excuse me_ can I get a break up in here? I've been dealin with these mother fuckers for hours."

The manager rubbed his temples and sighed.

"Yes Shanaynay, you make take a break, but can you come back on time for a change?"

"Sure thing." She said before she quickly flashed a smile.

She went outside and called Shane. (She hadn't heard from him in a week.) She was on the third ring when she began thinking out loud.

"Booooy, you better fucking answer me."

The phone went to the fifth ring and went to voicemail.

"Hey you've reached Shane, I'm sorry I can't take your call right now, but leave me a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks."

She waited for the phone to beep and then left a message.

"Dude I don't know what your damage is but you _said_ we'd go on a second date this week and yo ass can't even answer the phone? Alright, I got a half hour break so you better call me back. Peace."

After she left Shane a voicemail she called one of her friends. She answered on the first ring.

"hey girl what's up?" She said while she twirled her hair with her index finger.

"oh nuthin, what'chu up to?"

"What girl?! That's crazy you need ta leave his ass."

"Oh, I don't really know about this Shane guy I'm with. He said he'd take me out again but that mother fucker won't answer the damn phone!"

"uh huh, yeah girl I'll let you know if he picks up. Bye."

She sat down in a booth at the back of Crack Donald's so she could eat her lunch in peace. But then a co worker came up and asked her a question.

"Why don't you eat something here? That way you wouldn't have to pack every day."

Shanaynay raised her eyebrows and gave him a look as if he were the dumbest person on Earth.

"You think I'm gonna eat that shit? Fo real?!"

The boy walked away and mumbled "sorry" under his breath.

She had taken the first bite of her meatball sub when she got a text from Shane.

**Shane: ** Hey sorry I couldn't answer, I've been really busy helping my mom pack.

**Shanaynay: ** 'n you think it's ok ta just ignore me for a week straight?

** Shane: ** No, it's not and I'm sorry but I think I can make it up to you.

**Shanaynay: **Oh really, and how's that?

**Shane: ** I've got some time…u free 2nite?

**Shanaynay: **Boy, u know I aint got shit ta do

**Shane:** ok, cool. How bout tonight after work?

**Shanaynay: **sounds good, but what we gonna do?

**Shane: **I think I'll just surprise u.

**Shanaynay: **Ooh, I luv surprizes, I'm off at 9, see ya then!

Shanaynay put her phone away, finished her sandwich, and checked the time. Her break was supposed to be over ten minutes ago. She flipped her palm in a downward motion.

"Oh well, it's only ten fuckin minutes, not like they need me anyway."

She walked around the corner to find her boss standing with his arms crossed and tapping his foot.

"Shanaynay?"

(Oh shit.) She thought to herself?

"Yes?"

"I'd like to have a word with you."

"But-"

"In my office, **NOW**."

She walked back to his office and closed the door behind her.

"Shanaynay, you're a good employee, people like you. But lately you've just been acting careless and I'd like to know why."

(Think girl, think of a lie.)

"People have been bullying me."

"Has this happened at work?" The boss asked.

"No sir not _at all_, just people around the neighborhood."

"You know I could fire you you know I have many reasons to just let you go."

"NO! I _can't_ lose this job. I gotta take care of my mom, she can't work!"

"I understand that but if you want to keep this job you'll have to try harder…"

They talked for a long time and afterwards it was time for her shift to be over. She put her coat on and walked outside, and was happy to see that Shane's car was already in the parking lot.


End file.
